omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Lords
Lords & Ladies of The M'verse: Cosmology Hello guys, it's SuperBearNeo here and today i'm going to do a comsology post regarding a very underrated series on wattpad (Yes i go there, don't fucking @ me). It's a series that goes by the name of "Lords & Ladies of The M'verse", which is Sci-Fi Fantasy series that also has some comedy in it. Anyways, this verse is surprisingly huge and this blog serves to explain just how big The Verse truly is Parallel Universes In Lords and Ladies of The M'verse.It's established that each story within itself is just another universe or takes place in the same connected multiverse . So whilst every entry is written by a different writer, it's all the same reality. *''"Each of the 100 stories featured herein will be set within a Universe of the writer's creation, all being a part of a larger, shared Multiverse."'' *''Writers have free reign to tell the story they wanna' tell and providing it's science fictional in nature, no more than 5,000 words in length, then it's all good!'' *''There are, however, five 'rules' to which all created Universes within the shared Multiverse must adhere. Think of them as non-mandatory prompts that weave an invisible, unbreakable web throughout this anthology. But that shouldn't prove too difficult for the writers partaking...'' So with that all in mind. The verse already is a 2-C verse at the minimum (Trust me, there are entities who can effect the entire verse.....Alot). But wait we aren't done here as the multiverse itself also is confirmed to have a vast amount of universesbased on the fact that it's stated that there is a 3002^7th Universe . Now reminder that in said verse, each universe is numbered meaning that there is really that many universes. Now you may be asking how big that is in exact numbers. Well when you do the math you get exactly 2,197,226,434,695,126,049,344,128 universes. Now for those of you counting, that's literally 2 septillion universes. Aka high-end 2-B Higher Dimensions So as if having over a septillion number of universes wasn't enough to be insanely jacked. Nah, the verse even has higher dimensions too and i'll explain how many it exactly has as well. Which spoiler alert, there is atleast 10 Dimensions *''"It moved through layers of existence, among ten intricate twisted dimensions, as if a smooth wedge-shaped head was gently separating the fragil margins. Space expanded within each void that touched it's surface but nothing impended it's movements"'' *''"Matter and energy fluttered in and out of existence, Threads of actuality coalesced and disintegrated, leaving average field densities unchanged across the vastness. Beautiful and directionless. It found a boundary and pressed as if its fingertip pad had stroked'' The Cosmic Frog was able to twist through and actualize atleast 10 Higher Dimensions within the Lords & Ladies of The M'verse cosmology. Note that dimensions in this context are in reference to actual geometrical dimensions and not Space-Time Continuums Conclusions Lords & Ladies of The M'verse has over a septillion number of universes (Aka one of the highest amount of universes for a finite multiverse) with 10 Higher Spatio-Dimensions. In addition, very universe itself is just the vision of writers and as such, ever story itself counts as it's own universe within the vast multiverse Category:Blog posts Category:The M'verse